<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War of Hearts by TheWarlockGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552994">War of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarlockGirl/pseuds/TheWarlockGirl'>TheWarlockGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarlockGirl/pseuds/TheWarlockGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane &amp; Alexander Lightwood meet in a book shop while Magnus was still being haunted by his past with Camille.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood &amp; Madzie, Alec Lightwood &amp; Maryse Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane &amp; Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane &amp; Ragnor Fell &amp; Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane &amp; Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Book Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to potray the love evolving between Alec and Magnus even of they are simply mundane (like us!). Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The entrepreneur Magnus Bane meets with a bookshop owner Alec Lightwood..and magic happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus walked slowly through the snow. It was mid December and the city was already prepping up for Christmas. His mood was too bad to notice the beautiful decorations of the small shops he was crossing, which he admires generally or to be bothered by the cold. His mind was playing the scene happened not more than an hour ago when he met his ugly past, his power hungry ex fiance Camille in his father's arm. It was like a slap in his face, proving his failure again in his father's eyes and his own. He has worked throughout his life to prove himself worthy of his father's love, which he never received and always learned that he was useless.</p><p>Suddenly he realised that he was at a dead end and there was no where to go except for the small and cozy bookshop in front of him. The board indicated the name as "Lightwoods'". Without thinking much, Magnus stepped inside. The bookshop was decorated simply with muted colours and dim lighting, not something goes with Magnus's taste. The bookshelves arranged on the wall with tables in the middle of the shop for the readers to sit and enjoy the books with a cuppa.<br/>
"Is there anything specific you are looking for?" a voice took Magnus out of his trance. He glanced towards the voice and he skipped a heartbeat. A young man was standing at the end of the store in a black tee and faded jeans. He was tall, lean with dark hair and the sweetest mouth Magnus has ever seen. The light hanging above his head casting a hallow giving him an angelic appearance. The man cleared his throat to grab Magnus's attention.<br/>
"Hi! I'm Magnus. I was just walking by and your shop caught my attention. Lovely! Just like you." Magnus said with a wink.<br/>
The younger one was startled with his words and blushed. "Alec..it's our family shop." Magnus was gifted with a beautiful shy smile.</p><p>"Great!" Magnus commented while browsing the books slowly. Alec felt nervous looking at the new customer. He was tall, not tall as he, but tall, athletically built with the most unusual cat green eyes. He looked quite posh in his 3 piece suit, as if he just stepped out of a corporate meeting. These type of customers never visit their small shop.  As if reading his thoughts Magnus looked up "You know, I am at a book shop after so many years that I'm feeling lost" he said with a smile. There was so much sadness in that smile, Alec immediately felt a sense of protection towards him. He stepped closer to Magnus "Do you need any help with the books? I can suggest a few."<br/>
"Oh! That'll be perfect Alexander. Atleast I hope that's your full name."<br/>
Alec's heartbeats increased. His name sounded so good in his voice "Yeah." He managed to say.<br/>
"Alec!" His mother's shout made both of them look up from the book they were holding. Maryse was standing in the doorway looking at Alec with clear disappointment and Alec froze in his spot.<br/>
"Mother" he stuttered. "I'm assisting our new customer with the books." He explained. Maryse glanced at the expensive suit once and quickly took over the situation.<br/>
15 minutes later when Magnus was coming out of the shop with 2 packages in his arm, he saw Alec standing in front of a bookshelf. Magnus glanced back at the cash and as Maryse was busy with bills, he quickly handed Alec his card and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please let me know your opinion in comments. I love to read and respond to those comments.<br/>Kudos: I love them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hunter's Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec gathers courage to call Magnus and that followed a date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maryse is still unhappy with Alec being gay but his siblings convince him to take a chance, which might lead to a nice journey or not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night Alec was in his bed idly toying with the visiting card he got today.  "Magnus Bane" he read out loud. Images from that afternoon floated in Alec's mind. Mr Bane was a gorgeous man. A small smile formed in his lips but he quickly hid it when a soft knock sounded in his door and Izzy, his sister came in. "You okay big brother?" Her voice sounded concerned. Alec let out a sigh and looked up from his bed. "Yeah" he said in a small voice. The evening was an unpleasant time in their household with their parents always fighting which most of the time ends with their father storming out of the house, just like today. Instead of being sad, their mother starts grilling her children and her favourite target was Alec. He was the oldest of 3 children and as per his mother, a complete failure. "Who on their right mind ditches law school for a stupid old bookshop?" Maryse was furious today. Alec flinched as he knew the conversation was leading to another of Maryse's favourite topic, him being gay, which eventually happened.<br/>
Izzy placed her hand in Alec's shoulder. She knew her brother was hurting but will never share a word. Suddenly the card caught her attention "Oh my god Alec! How on this earth you got Magnus Bane's card ?" She was literally shouting. "He gave it to me when he came to the shop today" Alec shrugged. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Is he really that gorgeous?" Izzy was jumping on the bed in excitement. Alec looked at her with an amused face and nodded.<br/>
"Did you call him yet?"<br/>
Alec was caught off guard "No. I'm not sure why he had given me the card. Is he someone famous?"<br/>
Izzy looked at him as if he has grown two heads. "Alec! He is The Magnus Bane! Come on.. you must've heard his name. He owns a beautiful clothing line who's motto is to create fabulous clothes in absolute affordable price. Most of my clothes are from his shops. He's also an activist and donates a lot every year. Shit Alec. I can't believe you didn't recognize him. You should check the lifestyle pages sometimes, you know?" Izzy said with a grimace. Alec frowned, Magnus must have thought him stupid and that's why handed him the card.<br/>
The door of his room was bursted open and Jace, his brother was standing in the doorway with 3 pizza boxes in hand. Alec grinned at his brother. Pizza never fails to cheer him up.<br/>
"Magnus Bane has gave his card to Alec." Izzy announced while stuffing pizza in her mouth. Jace stopped mid bite. "The Magnus Bane?"<br/>
"Yes and our brother didn't recognize him" Izzy snorted.<br/>
"You know him Izzy. The nerd of the family" Jace smirked. "Hey! I'm still here" Alec huffed "Fine. I didn't know who he was, but I've his number and I'm planning to know him". The moment the words were out, Alec paled. What has got in his head? Jace and Izzy was stunned for a minute and they jumped to hug him tight.<br/>
After shoving his siblings out of his room, he finally gathered the courage to dial Magnus's number. Izzy and Jace has convinced him enough to take the chance.<br/>
"Hello?" A smooth voice drawled. Alec's breath caught "God! This man sounds good".<br/>
" Hi this is Alec from bookshop" he blurted.<br/>
There was no answer for a second. Alec felt stupid. Magnus must've forgotten him. "Alexander!" Magnus sounded surprised "I didn't expect you to actually call me." He sounded amused.<br/>
"I-I'm sorry. I must be disturbing you." Alec was mortified. "Oh no. Not at all. I'm very happy that you've called. Do you want to go out for a drink sometimes?" Magnus asked with a laugh. Alec grinned "That sounds fun. When?"<br/>
"How about right now?"</p><p>After 30 minutes or so they met at a small bar called Hunter's Moon. It turned out they live nearby and it was one of their favourite hangout place. Magnus was looking hot as always. Alec didn't know casual t shirt with leather jacket and distressed jeans can look so good on anyone. He felt underdressed in his regular faded jeans and jacket. He made a mental note to go to shopping with Izzy. She'll be elated. They were seated in a corner table and Magnus was answering Alec's questions about the concept behind his clothing line. "You know Alexander, while growing up I've always noticed the clothes worn by most of my father's employees were comfortable but never stylish. It felt wrong as I think everyone in this world has the right to wear whatever they want without thinking of price. I know it was pretty silly thought but later I realized the underlying economy inequality and I vouched to fix it. I left my father's company and house to start from the scratch." Alec was mesmerized with the beautiful man. He was beautiful inside out. He covered Magnus's hand with his hand "You're doing an amazing work Magnus" he said with conviction. "Oh thank you Alexander!" Magnus laughed and it sounded like a sensuous music to Alec.<br/>
After making sure Magnus got his Uber, Alec walked slowly towards his house. It was snowing slightly and Magnus's last words were playing in loop in his head. "I want to meet you again Alexander" Magnus said giving him a small peck in his cheek before getting into the cab. Alec felt truly happy after a long time and felt grateful that he took the chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please let me know your opinion in comments. I love to read and respond to those comments.<br/>Kudos: I love them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Loft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec and Magnus getting closer each passing day. The book shop is definitely playing a big role in their yet to blossom relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a long chapter. I was unsure whether to put the entire chapter in one go, but I've decided to post it altogether.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you serious? You've never read Harry Potter?" Alec asked incredulously.<br/>
Looking at his expression Magnus couldn't suppress a laughter and grinned whole heartedly "Oh come on Alexander! A man has his flaws. I never got a proper chance to read those books. You know how my teenage was!" He pouted.<br/>
Alexander grinned at Magnus.</p><p>It was late Thursday afternoon and Magnus was sitting in Alec's bookshop with a coffee cup in hand. It has become a routine for a few weeks now. Maryse attends a meditation class on every Thursday leaving the entire afternoon Alec alone in bookshop. Magnus has managed to change his work schedule so he works on Saturdays now and spends the Thursdays with Alec. Alec couldn't believe this gorgeous business man has taken so much effort to spend time with him. He has once asked Magnus the reason as well. Magnus has shrugged casually and joked about it forcing Alec to drop the topic.</p><p>Honestly, Magnus didn't know why he was doing this. When he first proposed this idea to his best friend Catarina, she has raised an eyebrow and regarded Magnus for a few seconds. He was very uneasy under his friend's piercing stare. Catarina was like a sister to him and knows him very well. "Well if that's make you happy, go ahead!" Catarina stated seriously "it's just very odd that Magnus Bane is willing to ditch the parties to be with someone" she added with a cheeky smile. Magnus has blushed visibly, which made Catarina laugh out loud and she hugged Magnus tightly.</p><p>A sound of something falling brought Magnus back to reality. He hurried to the back side of the store where Alec was working. "Alexander.." Magnus stopped mid sentence and started laughing uncontrollably looking at the scene<br/>
in front of him. Alec was standing among a pile of books and was covered in dust. It seems like a pile of top shelf books have fallen on him. Despite his condition, Alec was mesmerized with the sound of Magnus's laughter. It was the most beautiful sound Alec has ever heard. "Now now don't look so offended darling. It happens with the best of people." Magnus said smiling at Alec. "God! Why this guy is so hot?" Magnus thought ruefully. He stepped closer to Alec and carefully removed a cobweb from Alec's hair. His touch sent tingles along Alec's spine. He inhaled sharply. He looked at Magnus's eyes which was highlighted with a perfect stroke of eyeliner and was caught by the depth of those green eyes. Alec realized he was drowning, he was drowning deep in those fascinating eyes. Magnus's hand slid from his hair to cheek, his thumb slowly stroking his skin. Alec leaned into the touch and sighed. Magnus smiled warmly. His eyes travelled to Alec's lips and went back to his eyes. Alec was following his gaze and there was a smile on his lips. He leaned slowly towards Magnus, his heart beating fast in his chest. Magnus tipped his head up. Their faces were close and he can feel Alec's breath fanning his cheeks.<br/>
"Hey big bro!" Izzy shouted from outside. They stumbled apart. Alec flushed, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks. He exhaled loudly and stepped outside. "Hey Iz! What's up?" He asked quietly. Izzy eyed her brother suspiciously "Are you okay? You look stumped." Alec shrugged and looked at the floor. </p><p>"Hey I found the book I was looking for." Magnus came back at the front part of the shop with a book in his hand. Alec smiled thankfully to him. He nodded at him and turned his focus to the gorgeous young lady standing in front of him. She looked very similar to Alec with the dark hair and hazel eyes. He smiled to her sweetly "Hi.. you must be Isabella.. Magnus Bane" he forwarded his hand. Isabella was standing slack jawed and didn't move an inch. Magnus looked helplessly at Alec. Alec cleared his throat and nudged Izzy slightly with his elbow. She came out of her trance and ran towards Magnus hugging him tightly. Magnus was taken aback with this reaction and giggled softly. Izzy suddenly took a step backwards and murmured a sorry. She was very embarrassed with her behaviour. She eyed her brother, who was looking affectionately at her. It made her blush more. Magnus stepped forward " it was very nice to meet you too Isabella. I'll take my leave now" stealing a quick glance at Alec he left.</p><p>A few minutes later, the siblings were seated at one of the shop tables and enjoying a burger. Izzy wiped her mouth and looked at Alec. Her brother was lost in thoughts since Magnus left. "So.. Magnus Bane is a regular customer now..huh?" She asked casually. Alec regarded her for a few seconds "Well.. he was.. I'm not sure whether he's going to come back again after your hug today!" He smirked. Izzy blinked at her brother. He was joking after so many months. It brought tears to her eyes which she quickly hid and punched Alec's forearm playfully. Alec grinned at her and concentrated on his burger. He was really not sure Magnus would come back or not. They almost kissed today.<br/>
*******</p><p>Alec was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. His mind was running back to the almost kiss again and again. He picked up his phone to text Magnus but he wasn't sure what to write exactly. He likes the business man, likes a lot. Magnus brings out so many feelings in his mind and body which were unknown to Alec previously. As if on queue, his phone vibrated and a text from Magnus popped up.<br/>
"Can I come on next Thursday?" It read. Alec smiled and a warm feeling filled his heart. " Yes, of course you can! :)" He quickly replied.<br/>
"Okay &lt;3" read the next message from Magnus. Alec stared at the heart emoji unable to comprehend what to read from that.<br/>
"Good night Alexander! ;)" Read the next message. Alec chuckled and replied good night before putting his phone away.<br/>
*******</p><p>Alec got out of the Uber and looked at the tall residential building in front of him. At the very top of this building was Magnus's home. He has never came to his house prior today. While riding up in the elevator, Alec recalled the unexpected phone call he received a few days ago. It was from Catarina, Magnus's best friend, who happened to stay in this same building and works with Magnus. She invited him for Magnus's birthday party. Alec was taken aback. He didn't consider himself that close to Magnus to be invited in a house party. Honestly, he was very happy to come for a party after almost 2 years. The elevator stopped and Alec felt the pang of nervousness in his stomach. He has got a gift for Magnus and was unsure whether Magnus would like it or not. He purchased it much before he got the invitation. He got it from the antique shop across the street. When he saw all he could think was about Magnus. He knocked the front door softly and a petite lady opened the door. She had a warm smile in her face which made Alec relax immediately. "You must be Alec?" She asked with a smile. When Alec nodded in agreement, she stepped aside and gestured Alec to come inside. He entered the apartment quietly and looked around. It was a cozy place, much bigger than their house and beautifully decorated. He put his jacket beside the main door as instructed by Catarina and stepped inside the living room. The room was colourful just like its owner but doesn't hurt one's eyes. Instead it gives an warm and welcome feel. He located 2 more men on the couch watching a match on TV and talking animatedly. The older one with grey blond hair, he guessed was Ragnor, Catarina's husband. Magnus has spoken a lot about him during their Thursday afternoons. Magnus was standing in front of the kitchen wearing a wine colored shirt with patterns and black trousers. His hair styled upward with red tips and signature makeup at place. Alec was not a fan of makeup and jewellery but it looks great on Magnus. He was helping a little girl with her ice cream. The scene made Alec smile and when Magnus looked up towards his direction, his heart filled with warmth like always. Magnus slowly stood up and greeted Alec with a broad grin. "Alexander..I didn't know you were coming." He smiled happily before turning to Catarina. "So..that was your big surprise, huh?" He asked. Catarina winked as an answer and left them alone.<br/>
"Happy Birthday Magnus" Alec smiled at Magnus and handed him a small box. "For me?" Magnus was surprised. Alec has a feeling this beautiful man doesn't get gifts frequently. "Yes, for you. Open it." Alec said quietly. His heartbeats increased as he watched Magnus opened the box very carefully and took out the omamori charm. "It supposed to bring you luck and protection" Alec explained. Magnus didn't say anything as his eyes were fixed on the charm. Alec was about to panic when Magnus slowly looked up with glistening eyes. Alec felt butterflies in his stomach. Magnus smiled shyly "Thank you, Alexander. You continue to surprise me." Alec grinned "In good ways, I hope."<br/>
Magnus smiled and introduced Alec with his friends, Catarina and her husband Ragnor, their little daughter Madzie and Raphael. Madzie reminded Alec of young Izzy and when he extended his hand, the little girl climbed on his lap and gave him a peck on cheek, which made everybody laugh. "He's really good with kids" Catarina whispered in Magnus's ear making Magnus blush uncharacteristically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please let me know your opinion in comments. I love to read and respond to those comments.<br/>Kudos: I love them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Pandemonium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to the over hyped club leads to realizations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another long chapter warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec stared at his closet and huffed annoyingly. "Damn! Why don't I have a single piece of decent clothing?" He mused.   Tonight the group was going to the newly opened club "The Pandemonium". Alec grinned thinking about it. A few months ago he didn't have a single friend and now he has a group to hangout with. The group includes him, Magnus, Izzy, Jace and his girlfriend Clary, Raphael, Catarina and sometimes Ragnor, who travels frequently due to his security agency works. All credit goes to Magnus, he has literally dragged him out of his hole and made him a happier man. After the party, he and Magnus has grown closer, meeting every Thursday, texting all day long, sharing little stories of their daily activities. This has definitely attracted his siblings' attention and they have not spared a single chance to tease Alec. Alec knew it was same with Magnus. He has caught Raphael and Catarina pinching or winking at him during those group meets. But both the men have successfully dodged those teasings so far.</p><p> The idea of going to this new club was Clary's. When they met at Hunter's Moon 2 weeks ago, Clary proposed to check out the much hyped club. Alec immediately said no, but when Magnus mouthed please over the rim of his glass with those fascinating eyes, Alec had to agree, making everyone cheer and Magnus winked at him secretly.<br/>
Today was that Saturday and he had nothing appropriate to wear. He picked up his phone and texted Izzy.</p><p>IZZY [09:50]<br/>
There? Need help.. :'(</p><p>Within seconds Izzy was in his room "wassup big bro?"<br/>
Izzy's room was adjacent to his on the upper floor where Jace and his parents rooms were on downstairs. When they moved in this house around 10 years ago, the little girl made sure by all means that she gets the room next to her big brother.<br/>
Alec looked at his sister and gestured towards his closet "I've nothing to wear. All I own is jeans, t shirts and hoodies" he explained grumping. Izzy looked at her brother amusedly "Come on dude! Don't sulk. We've plenty of time to shop something for you. Let's grab lunch outside." She said assuring Alec.<br/>
*******</p><p>Magnus was checking his watch repeatedly. He has dragged Raphael atleast 20 minutes prior to the agreed meeting time, who was leaning on a pole and watching passing by girls casually. Magnus was getting more impatient by each passing minute. He has not met Alec that week as he needed an off on Saturday and was feeling agitated. The hot young man has became a very important part of his life in last few months. The daily chats, phone calls and weekly meets have became a habit for Magnus. He loves to get lost on those hazel eyes. He suddenly realized that he was missing Alexander. He was missing him badly. </p><p>A gentle touch on his shoulder shook Magnus out of his thoughts and he slowly turned to face those beautiful hazel eyes. His breath caught in his throat. Alec was wearing a solid teal coloured shirt combining with dark chinos and blue jacket. Magnus tilted his head to get a good look of the handsome man standing in front of him and a broad grin spread over his lips seeing Alec blush under his stare.<br/>
"Hey Magnus! Let's go" Clary shouted from the entrance. He nodded and gestured Alec to take the lead. After dodging the queue using Magnus's business connection, they entered the club and grabbed a table on the upper floor. From there they could watch the entire dance floor which was quickly getting crowded with young enthusiasts. </p><p>Raphael and Jace got drinks for everyone. Soon everyone was talking animatedly over the loud music. Clary suddenly stood up and spread her hand to Jace. "Wanna dance with me Mr Lightwood?" She asked with a wink. Jace jumped up, pulled Clary into a kiss and then dragged her to the dance floor. Alec smiled looking at his brother. His firefighter brother melts in Clary's touch. He was happy for him with a tiny bit of envy. He also wants to have someone special in his life, to love and to feel loved. </p><p>Magnus touched his forearm pulling him out of his chain of thoughts. "Wanna dance?" He asked softly. Alec stared at him blankly for a few seconds as if trying to comprehend what was asked to him. "I..I can't dance" he explained shyly looking at the floor. Magnus laughed heartily and grabbed his hand "Don't worry Alexander. Hardly anyone on this floor knows dancing. Just follow my lead..yeah?" Alec turned his face and looked at Izzy. She was busy in conversation with Raphael. Although she claims that she only speaks to Raphael to know more about his work, Alec knew his medical student sister really likes Magnus's doctor friend. He looked at Magnus who was staring at him with a questioning look. Alec grinned and stood up to join the crowd in dance floor.</p><p>Alec was feeling slightly dizzy. He wasn't sure was it the drinks he had or the loud thumping music or just the nearness of Magnus. Magnus was very close to Alec and was dancing gracefully. Alec could feel people throwing hungry glances at Magnus, but the man in question was oblivious to that was lost in his own rhythm. Alec felt a pang of jealousy and without thinking much pulled Magnus close to him. Magnus was shocked with this sudden movement and stumbled upon Alec's chest. His heart rate quickened and he looked up at Alec. Alec's eyes were full of emotions and Magnus couldn't quite figure those out. He smiled silently and placed his hand on Alec's neck and felt Alec's hands circling his waist. "You're looking devilishly handsome today, did I tell you that Alexander?" Magnus said teasingly. Alec rolled his eyes before pulling Magnus away swiftly. A drunk guy crashed on a girl and in return the girl shoved him away with a slap. Alec was laughing at the scene, but Magnus was lost in thoughts. He couldn't believe Alec was so strong. He literally picked him up on the air. Suddenly he felt Alec leaning slightly towards his ear "I missed you Magnus" Alec whispered. Magnus shivered as Alec's breath gave him goosebumps. He looked at him and found Alec staring at him. They didn't know for how long they were standing still, suddenly a sharp jab in Alec's ribs made him flinch thus bringing them back to the reality. Alec turned and saw a young group of girls dancing crazily without any proper rhythm or steps. Magnus shook his head "let's get back to the table, yeah?" He offered. Alec blinked a few times before nodding and they headed back to the table to join others.<br/>
*****</p><p>Magnus just stepped out of the shower when his phone beeped and a message from Alec popped up. Magnus was not in his best mood, he was confused. He was unable to fathom where his heart was taking him. He opened the message and found Alec has shared a link of a viral video. Magnus raised his eyebrows before clicking on the link. It was a video of Pandemonium posted this evening. He wasn't sure what he was looking for in that video, but he kept on watching. It showed the interior of the club in general and then turned to the dance floor showing various people, men &amp; women dancing, kissing, making out before focusing on a particular couple. Two men were dancing closely, they were not kissing or making out, they were just holding each other and seemed lost in each other. They were intimate and the chemistry sparkling between them could set the entire club on fire. Magnus suddenly gasped and the phone fell from his hand on the carpet with a thud. That couple was them, him and Alec. The realization shocked Magnus and then he panicked for Alec. He knew Alec's parents were very much against his sexual orientation and kept it a secret from their relatives and friends. Considering the view and share count, Magnus can definitely imagine the video has reached Alec's family and he couldn't dare to imagine his situation right now. He was well aware of his father's abusive nature and he felt sick with worry. He quickly picked up the phone to type a message. He can't risk calling him now. </p><p>Alexander.. are you okay ?</p><p>Within seconds a reply popped on the screen.<br/>
Alexander [01:17]<br/>
Can I come over ?</p><p>Magnus didn't think twice before sending a yes and within a few minutes Alec was at his door.<br/>
"In a scale of 1 to 10, how bad was it?" Magnus asked softly. Alec wordlessly stepped forward and hugged Magnus burying his face in Magnus's shoulder. Magnus quickly embraced him back. Magnus slowly realized that Alec was shaking and it took him a few seconds to understand that he was crying. Magnus felt his chest constricted in pain. He couldn't bear Alec in pain, the man he loves. As soon as the word formed in Magnus's mind, his heartbeats started racing. He knew he was in love, his heart felt it for some time now. At last he accepted it himself "Well.. it's a day of realization" Magnus reflected absentmindedly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please let me know your opinion in comments. I love to read and respond to those comments.<br/>Kudos: I love them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ghost from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"He's not that important. You know me!" Magnus ended his sentence with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Alec will not let Magnus Bane play with his emotions anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*warning*</p><p>Not a happy chapter, beginning of a turmoil.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful summer afternoon. Alec looked outside his window, he could see people strolling lazily, kids playing in the neighbor's backyard, everyone was enjoying the weather, soaking in Sun. Everyone but him. It's been exactly 3 weeks since his visit to Pandemonium, since he last saw Magnus. Alec could feel butterflies in his stomach just thinking about the gorgeous business man. Images from that night floated across his mind. He closed his eyes to remember all the details of that night.</p><p> </p><p>His plan was to crash at Magnus's place for a few hours and then head back to his room to lock himself up. But after his parent's harsh words and his father attempt of hitting him, which Jace stopped on time, looking at Magnus's concerned face, he lost his composure. He cried like a kid, all the time Magnus held him tight in his arms murmuring soothing words and gently stroking his back. After a few minutes Alec was able control his emotions and he was very embarrassed. He profusely apologised to Magnus and wanted to leave. But the caring, understanding, beautiful man didn't let him go. He made him a cup of coffee,  gave him a change of clothes and let him sleep at his guest bedroom. Next morning, when he left his loft, Magnus gave him a hug and looked at his eyes deeply "No matter what happens Alexander, I'll always be there for you. Don't ever forget that." He said sincerely. Alec was speechless with the seriousness of the words and he nodded before stepping outside. </p><p> </p><p>Since then they were not able to meet. Maryse cancelled her meditation classes staying at shop on Thursdays and every time Alec planned to go out, she threw such huge tantrum calling Alec disgrace to the family, that he decided to lay low for a few days. Magnus agreed with his idea and again reminded him that he's there for him. They've texted and spoke over phone regularly but Magnus was very busy with his works and his upcoming business trip. Alec exhaled as he remembered Magnus is leaving tomorrow for 2 weeks. He'll be visiting several cities across the world and Alec knew due to his hectic schedule and time differences, Magnus won't be able to contact him much.<br/>
*******</p><p>Magnus looked outside the small window. His flight was crossing an ocean and surrounding clouds were making beautiful patterns. Magnus was deeply emersed in his thoughts. He was already missing Alec. He hoped that the situation will improve at Alec's home in next 14 days and they'll be able to finally meet. Magnus wanted to feel Alec's strong body in his arms and taste those sweet sweet lips. But it need to wait. Magnus sighed. He needs to complete this tour and sever all ties with Camille. If his meetings go as per his plan, he'll be finally able to close the chapter of his past which included his father and Camille. He'll be able to move on towards a wonderful future with Alec.. his Alexander.<br/>
********</p><p>Alec closed the shop door carefully and checked the locks. Everything was secured. Maryse has left the shop early for some grocery shopping so Alec was alone. "If Magnus was in town, we could have met,"  He thought. Magnus was coming back in 4 days. His tour was in schedule and he would be back by Thursday night, he has informed Alec last night. Alec smiled silently. He was eager to meet Magnus and hopefully he would be able to, as his parents were too disturbed with their personal issues to focus on Alec. He turned and almost crashed with a woman standing on the side walk. He quickly regained control and apologized to her. She was rich, her entire attire shouted money, from her shoes to her diamond earrings and she was looking at Alec with disgust. Alec flinched seeing the hatred in her eyes. "So you are Magnus's new boy toy, huh?" She drawled. Alec was confused and can feel rage building inside him. "Excuse me ma'am, do I know you?" Remembering his manner he replied calmly.<br/>
"Oh you know me very well, I'm the love of Magnus's life." She hissed. Realisation dawned on Alec "Camille?"<br/>
Camille sneered. "Wh-what do you want from me?" Alec stuttered. He was getting an institution that Camille wasn't there for any good reason.<br/>
Camille rose an eyebrow "So..tell me? Is Magnus done playing with you?" She asked mockingly.<br/>
"Magnus is not playing with me" Alec protested quickly.<br/>
"Seriously?! I don't think so. You're too innocent to get that, I guess. Oh Magnus! He always has a type. Goes for the innocent ones." Camille was laughing unashamedly.<br/>
Alec couldn't take it anymore and started walking away. " Yeah Alec!" Magnus's voice stopped him on his track. He turned slowly to find a video is playing on Camille's phone. It was secretly captured and showed Magnus from side profile. Magnus was speaking to a man, most likely his father "come on..you two." Magnus continued in the video. "Don't focus on him. He's not that important. You know me!" Magnus ended his sentence with a wink and turned towards the camera and the video ended hastily.<br/>
Alec stood frozen at his place. He slowly took the phone from Camille and watched the video again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but a feeling of betrayal was filling his heart quickly. "Why? Why are you showing me this?" He asked Camille. His voice sounded broken. Camille took the phone back and shrugged "Well..let's just say, I felt like saving a soul today." She left accomplishing her mission.<br/>
Alec stood their feeling lost, angry, betrayed all at the same time. He has again been played. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His mind made. He's going end the game this time, he'll not let Magnus Bane play with his emotions anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please let me know your opinion in comments. I love to read and respond to those comments.<br/>Kudos: I love them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Enough" Alex yelled and turned his face away.</p>
<p>"Well then, goodbye Alexander."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus was confused and worried. It's been 2 days he has been back, but he was unable get hold of Alec. He texted him as soon as his flight landed and expected a reply. To his much disappointment, nothing came in. He was too exhausted to muse over it that night. He again contacted Alec in the next morning with no result. Alec was neither replying to his messages nor answering his calls. Today's Saturday and he was concerned about Alec's well being. He couldn't think of another way to get hold of him. He sat on the couch with a sigh and lazily started scrolling through the social media. A particular post caught his attention. Isabella Lightwood has checked in Hunter's Moon with Alexander Lightwood not more than 30 minutes ago. Magnus raised his eyebrows, he felt furious. Alexander has time to go out with his sister, but not to return his calls. He stood up hastily and left his loft with long determined strides. He needs answers and he's getting them now.<br/>*******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was sipping his beer slowly, lost in thoughts. He has confided to Izzy about his unpleasant meet with Camille. Izzy knew his brother was in pain and so she has dragged him to the bar to distract him. It wasn't working, she could feel. Alec has the same lost expression in his face and was looking at the table absentmindedly. </p>
<p>Alec sighed and tried to focus on what Izzy was saying. Suddenly he heard a small gasp and looked up at Izzy. His sister was looking behind him with a comical expression. He followed her gaze and turned back. "Magnus" the word left his mouth before he could control it. "Hello there! I can see you're having a gala time enjoying with your sister and ignoring me, where I'm stupidly sick with worry for you." Magnus said coldly. Alec could see the fury in those green eyes and felt Izzy flinch in her seat. He stood up and looked at Izzy "give me a few minutes Iz. I'll be back soon. Okay?" Izzy nodded silently. He turned to Magnus and gestured him to come with him. The two men was standing at the back of the shop, the ally was deserted. "What's your problem Magnus?" Alec snapped. Magnus blinked a few times and his eyes darkened. <br/>"Seriously Alec? You're avoiding me since I'm back and YOU are asking ME what's my problem? Incredible!" He snarled at Alec. With a dull thud Alec realized Magnus didn't use his full name, for the first time. <br/>He exhaled and rolled his shoulder, He looked straight in Magnus's eyes "I met Camille and she showed me a video of you calling me just a game, someone very unimportant." He explained slowly. Magnus paled and his expression changed from fury to panic within a moment. He quickly took a step forward and touched Alec's forearm "It's a misunderstanding. She's trying to play with your head. Please let me explain." He requested earnestly.<br/>"Did you call me just a time pass Magnus? yes or no?" Alec asked very slowly.<br/>Magnus looked at the floor and nodded. Alec pulled back his arm "In that case your time's up with me. You can find another boy toy Mr Bane." Alec's voice was thunderous.<br/>"Alec-" he tried to grab his hand but Alec just moved his hand away. "Enough" Alex yelled and turned his face away. He couldn't let Magnus see how much he was hurting. <br/>"So..is it your final decision?" Magnus whispered. Alec looked at him again and hummed in agreement. Magnus was still staring at his shoes.<br/>"Well then, goodbye Alexander." He said very slowly while looking at Alec. Alec's heart ached, he could see Magnus's eyes filled with tears. Before he could reply Magnus quickly turned and left in hurry. Alec looked at the leaving man, in his heart he felt something's wrong but his brain couldn't register it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please let me know your opinion in comments. I love to read and respond to those comments.<br/>Kudos: I love them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Maybe Magnus was right Alec, there is some other explanation." Izzy said quietly.</p><p>He couldn't think anymore, for the 1st time he met someone who liked him genuinely before he pushed that person away and now he has lost him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A wise man once said "Relationships take effort!"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec woke up with a throbbing head. He grumbled in pain and switched off the alarm. He has hardly slept properly for almost a month now. Every time he closed his eyes, tear filled green eyes haunted him. He looked at his window. The weather outside matched with his mood perfectly. The sky was grey with pelting rain. He sighed and stepped out of his bed. </p><p>After a few minutes, he came down for breakfast. The house looked empty. He knew Jace came late last night, so he was sleeping in and his parents were away for the weekend. They've finally decided to sort out their differences. Alec was drinking his coffee and rummaging through the drawers for a pain killer when Izzy came downstairs. She looked exhausted. Her exams start in a week and she was busy preparing for that. She quickly fixed herself a coffee and sat beside Alec with a thump. Alec smiled at her sister and got up to bring cereal and milk for both of them. For next few minutes they both ate their breakfast in silence when Izzy pushed her tab towards Alec. Alec looked at her with a questioning look. "Read it" she told him. Alec picked up the tab and found a photo of Magnus with an elderly man, shaking hands as if to confirm a deal. Alec could feel a lump in his throat and his eyes were stinging with tears.<br/>
"You gotta read the news Alec" Izzy told softly touching his shoulder. Alec blinked a few times and focused on the news. It said Magnus has cut all negotiations with his father's and Camille's companies signing new deals with a few other companies across the globe causing a huge loss for Magnus's father and Camille. The deals were finalized during his tour and it has been officially declared yesterday. Slowly Alec realized, Camille was hit with the financial loss when she came to meet him. Izzy realized that too.<br/>
" Maybe Magnus was right Alec, there is some other explanation." Izzy said quietly. When Alec didn't respond back, she left the room silently.<br/>
*******</p><p> </p><p>Alec was sitting at his window pane staring blankly outside. The rain has stopped but the evening was very gloomy. His phone rang and Jace's name appeared on the screen. Alec was not in a mood to talk to his brother, who must've called him for a trip to some bar. He ignored the call. But within a few seconds the phone rang again. Alec was annoyed and answered the call unwillingly.<br/>
"What?" He yelled. There were many people shouting behind Jace and those were not happy sounds. Alec immediately realized Jace was at work. "Magnus's house is on fire, chances of survival for who trapped inside is not much Alec." Jace informed shouting over the background noise. "Where's Magnus?" Alec asked fighting to keep his calm. "We couldn't locate him yet, the entrance is trapped," Jace said in a hurry and ended the call. Alec scrambled up on his feet and left the house running.<br/>
*******</p><p>It has been a few minutes since the fire department has managed to stop the fire and was letting the residents go inside to check the damage. Alec frantically looked at every person passing him, but couldn't see Magnus. It was almost midnight. He has started to panic now. He saw the bodies are being taken out by the paramedics. His heart sank. He looked at the stretchers to understand if Magnus was one of them, but they were heavily covered and Alec didn't have the guts to look closely. Suddenly, Jace thrusted a phone in his hand "Magnus's" he informed and left. Alec was confused. "How did Jace know?" He pressed the power button and wallpaper came up. It was a snap of Alec, clicked in his bookshop. In the photo Alec could be seen smiling looking at one of the books. Alec's eyes filled with tears, Magnus has secretly clicked his photo and set it as his phone wallpaper. Izzy's words from today morning floated across his mind.<br/>
Maybe, maybe he has misunderstood everything and he needs to talk to Magnus urgently. He quickly started climbing up the stairs. The fire fighters has broken the lock of the main door, otherwise the loft was almost unharmed. There was a suffocating smoky smell but no sign of the owner. Alec didn't know what to do or where to go. He slowly took Magnus's phone in hand and looked at the wallpaper again. The date made him gasp in horror, today was Catarina- Ragnor's anniversary and they went to a resort to celebrate. Magnus had agreed to babysit Madzie and he was supposed to stay at their apartment for the weekend. Magnus and Alec had planned to spend the day together with Madzie. Alec could feel the panic building in him, their apartment was at 3rd floor, the main source of fire and no survivor.<br/>
Alec shivered in pain , tears ran silently down his cheeks. He came downstairs eventually and stood frozen looking at the building. He couldn't think anymore, for the 1st time he met someone who liked him genuinely before he pushed that person away and now he has lost him. The feeling of despair took over him. He flinched recalling the last words he has said to Magnus and his tortured eyes. If he could turn back the time, he would hold Magnus close to his heart and tell him how much he loves him. He bit his lower lip to suppress the sob. </p><p> </p><p>Someone shook his shoulder gently, he knew it was Jace. He sighed and turned to face his brother only to be hit by those cat green eyes. Alec was momentarily puzzled and immediately pulled Magnus in his embrace. Magnus held him tight too. He closed his eyes and smelled the sandalwood scent of Magnus's shampoo, the warm body in his arms. He stepped back after a moment and looked in his eyes, He swallowed the lump in his throat "Magnus, I thought..." He stuttered. Magnus nodded "I was at the park with Madzie when I heard about the fire. I took Madzie to her grandparents and informed Catarina." He explained. Alec was still holding Magnus's shoulders, he looked at him deeply as if he couldn't believe Magnus was fine and was standing in front of him. Magnus opened his mouth to say something. "Magnus, I love you" Alec blurted out of nowhere. Magnus's eyes widen and he jerked his face up. "I've never felt this type of fear in my life, ever, and I don't want to feel it again. Magnus, I can't lose you, I won't, I love you," Alec's voice broke.<br/>
Magnus held Alec's hand in both of his hands and looked in his eyes deeply "I love you too, Alexander" he said with a warm smile.<br/>
Alec grabbed the lapel of Magnus's jacket and pulled him. Within a second their lips touched and they kissed like there's no tomorrow. Alec didn't notice who was watching him, all he could think was the man he loves was alive and was in his arms. A few moments later, they broke the kiss breathless. Magnus didn't let go of him. They stood close, their foreheads touching. That's what their tormented souls needed. The touch, the feel of each others tears and warmth of love.</p><p>Alec was the one to break away from the touch. He cupped Magnus's face in his hand, Magnus sighed audibly. He looked tired.<br/>
"You need rest and your loft is fine. Would you like to go up?" Alec asked softly. Magnus nodded. They climbed the stairs together holding hands. Magnus stopped at 3rd floor and looked at Catarina's apartment in horror. Alec touched his shoulder "I know, it's going to be tough for them. But we'll be there for them."<br/>
Magnus smiled hearing the 'we' and looked at Alec, who was looking at him with concern. "Yes, we'll be there." Magnus confirmed. </p><p>As soon as they reached the loft, Alec sent Magnus to take a shower and meanwhile opened the windows for fresh air. When Magnus came out, the loft already has got rid of the smoky odour and a cup of hot coffee along with grilled sandwiches was waiting for him. Magnus was overwhelmed with the gesture and his eyes were again filled with tears, but this time those were happy tears. Alec was quick to notice and held him close "Hey! It's okay, Magnus. Everything will be fine." Magnus couldn't control a soft giggle and looked at Alec. "Alexander, stay with me tonight?" He asked insecurely. A broad green spread over Alec's face "There's nowhere I want to be" he assured Magnus. Happy with his answer Magnus went to have the food and Alec joined him too.<br/>
******* </p><p>Later that night, Magnus snuggled close to Alec, who was now wearing one of Magnus's over sized t shirts and sweatpants. He listened to Alec's steady heartbeats for a few moments. "Camille has always been a vile person." Magnus started slowly. Alec immediately tensed "You don't have to explain now." He said quietly. He didn't want to spoil the moment. Magnus shook his head "When she realised I'll be leaving the Bane Corporation and will start my own company, she left me stating she can't be with someone poor. After that she got engaged to my father merging both the companies for better profit. When I decided to cut all my ties with them, I knew she was going to take revenge. Either in professional or personal front. I knew I can handle any mishap with my work but I couldn't risk our relationship. They already knew about you from their discreet sources. So, to shift their focus away from you, I told them you weren't important. I'm sorry Alexander. I never meant any of that. You're so precious to me, I couldn't risk it." He explained to Alec.<br/>
Alec was silent for a few minutes, holding Magnus close to him. "Magnus, I think it's all my fault. I shouldn't have ever doubted you.  I behaved like an asshole. Please forgive me if you can." Alec's voice broke.<br/>
Magnus propped himself up on one hand and held Alec's cheek with his free hand "It's okay Angel, you're already forgiven" he said warmly. Alec's eyes darkened and Magnus can see strong emotions swimming in those eyes, love, devotion, care and most importantly desire.<br/>
Without an warning, Alec pushed Magnus down on bed kissing him deeply. Soon the kiss intensified, their tongues touched. Magnus moaned softly. Alec smiled in the kiss. He knew he'll be finally happy.. finally.. with the love of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. This is end of their sweet saga and beginning of a beautiful journey. Please let me know your opinion in comments. I love to read and respond to those comments.<br/>Kudos: I love them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>